fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
William Mercury
William Harrison is a wandering S-Class Mage of the Dragon Gunfire guild, and a magic teacher. He's learned and taught various magics, and is capable of wielding the Flame of Rebuke. He has been tracking what the country of Othrys has been doing for some time, hoping to bring them down for the sake of Ishgar. However he was captured and tortured by Othrys, starting the Dragon Gunfire-Othrys War. After this event his mission was voided, and he was able to remain at the Dragon Gunfire guild hall. He was also one of the few Dragon Slayers that remained in Dragon Gunfire after the Civil War, leaving him as one of Aether Cade's most trusted companions. Due to his power, he is considered the second strongest mage of Dragon Gunfire. Appearance William has white hair, black eyes and tan skin. He wears a red coat over black armor, which covers the entirety of his body. Under his armor is a skin tight black suit. Personality William is a very level-headed individual, to a degree where he can't be made angry unless he wants to be. He's completely mastered his emotions, to better use his "Flames of Emotion" when using the Flame of Rebuke, as well as his calmer nature giving him complete control over the output of his magical energy. Although, the emotion he uses most often is joy, and often smiles after certain happy events, such as his students mastering techniques. He also is incredibly kind, being willing to train any student, and will often compliment them on jobs. History When the civil war in Dragon Gunfire broke out, William was one of the Dragon Slayers that decided to join Aether's pro-integration side. He later taught Aether how to use Earth Magic. Shortly after the war, he left the guild on a job to bring down the sinister country of Othrys. During this time, he also taught many students how to use magic, or better magical control. He eventually encountered Cadmus Zephyrus. In a climactic duel he defeated and killed him, thwarting a plan he had to retake Dragon Gunfire. William then claimed his Dragon Lacrima as his own. Synopsis A New Teacher: Seraph vs William Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: A Battle of Strength and Wit Magic and Abilities Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic: '''A form of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows William to generate, manipulate, and consume earth in order to heal injuries. William is also capable of freely altering the landscape he's in, as long as the landscape he's altering is made from earth. This includes rock, sand, stone, and gems. William is also capable of altering magical attacks made from any of these materials, but to a limited degree. The same is true for precious metals containing a certain amount of earth. This magic also grants William enough jaw strength to easily bite, chew and consume stone. * '''Cavern Dragon's Roar: William inhales deeply, and fires a large stream of earth from his mouth in the shape of a spiraling sandstorm, with rocks in the center. Said attack is powerful enough to bore through mountains. * Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction: William strikes the ground and destroys the earth in a relatively large, explosive radius, which not only destroys his foes' footing, but also leaves them bombarded with the extremely large boulders fractured from the ground. This attack is also capable of creating sinkholes when applied properly. * Cavern Dragon's Mountain Armor: '''William covers himself in highly condensed Earth, as strong and as durable as a mountain. This gives William a great deal of defense, and enhanced physical power that can even destroy hard metals, the likes of black steel and adamantine. * '''Cavern Dragon's Rock Spire: William summons large, sharp spires of earth from the ground. This can either be used defensively in order to block attacks, or offensively in order to strike airborne enemies. William can also fire the spires out of the ground at enemies that are too high for their normal range. * Cavern Dragon's Sinkhole: William moves the earth below his opponent, causing them to fall into the earth. William can then close the hole so that his opponent is unable to escape, unless they have enough power to smash through the ground. * Cavern Dragon's Stone Edge: William condenses several stones into a small ball, and continues to compress them until they begin blasting stone shards off from the main ball like a machine gun. This attack is incredibly rapid and fast, dealing significant damage to opponents. * Cavern Dragon's Tunneling Earth: '''William dives into the ground, and tunnels through it, moving the earth, and enabling him to move through it like air. This allows William to set up underground traps in seconds, or easily sneak up on enemies. * '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: ** Dragon's Peak: William punches the ground, creating a circle around a large area of earth. He then pulls a large amount of earth from the ground, and throws it at his opponent. The strength of this attack is dependent on the amount of earth available to him, and how heavy a stone be can lift and throw effectively. Gale Dragon Slayer Magic: William acquired this magic by killing Cadmus Zephyrus and implanting his Dragon Lacrima into his body. As this magic comes solely from a lacrima, it is comparatively weaker than his Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic. This allows William to eat external sources of air in order to increase his own power, and heal injuries, but it depends on eternano content in the air. This has more destructive power than Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, but lacks its healing abilities. The wind William can produce is hurricane strength, capable of uprooting trees, and pushing away boulders. By focusing his wind, he can even bore holes through stone, and break metal. Due to this magic, William has an incredible oxygen capacity, and can sense the smallest disturbances in the wind. William generally uses this in tandem with his Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic to deal damage by focusing the wind via wind tunnels. This makes up for his comparative lack of power when using this magic. * Gale Dragon's Roar: William inhales deeply, and blasts a large amount of wind from his mouth. This spell is capable of uprooting trees, and pushing back opponents great distances. It's power can even rattle the internal organs of those it's used against * Gale Dragon's Wind Tunnel: William erects walls of earth around his target, creating linear paths for his air to follow. He then fires a large blast of wind from his hands, increasing its velocity with the walls, and throwing the target all around walls. * Gale Dragon's Cataclysm: William moves his hand in a circular motion, creating a powerful tornado. He then throws it, causing it to rapidly increase in power and size. The tornado can toss around adversaries, and pick up debris on the battlefield, allowing for it to strike enemies, damaging them even more. Dragon Force: The ultimate form of Dragon Slayers. By consuming large amount of eternano rich earth, William is capable of assuming this form. William is also capable of entering Dragon Force by being overwhelmed by emotion. However, due to William's mastery over his emotions, all he really needs to do is to focus them all into a chosen emotion. Normally he chooses joy, but can be inclined to choose rage. When utilizing Dragon Force, William is covered in flesh-colored scales. * Hidden Cavern Form - Dragon's Den: William moves the earth creating a shell of earth over him and his opponent. William is capable of freely manipulating the earth inside the shell, being capable of sending pillars, spires, or creating sinkholes from any direction. He can even completely change the shape or layout if he so desired. The Den is pitch black inside, giving William the advantage, even over other Dragon Slayers, due to his usage of echolocation, and that the sounds bounce off of the walls, leaving it difficult to track him by sound. Essentially, William has created a cave with no entrances or exits. In the event that someone tries to break free, William can fix the den by utilizing surrounding earth. Flame of Rebuke: William creates powerful golden flames. Unlike the usual golden flames however, William uses a weaker version of them, preventing them from activating their fullest effects, but allowing him to continuously use them. These flames are highly versatile, and upon contact with normal beings, the flames suddenly become alive, so to speak, and latch onto them, sucking up their energy which allows the fire to intensify; and William can shape the flames into numerous structures in order to attack. These flames are unable to be extinguished nor are they able to be taken control of by a secondary-source; they move and burn according to the will of the user. The flames act completely separately to regular flames, and pursue an enemy relentlessly with great speed, accuracy and strength. They are also hard to douse, as they continue burning even when struck with a large amount of water. When faced with opposing fire spells, the flames consume them in order to boost their strength and quantity. The Flame of Rebuke, while simultaneously leeching magical energy from the opponent upon contact, also pulverizes them viciously. Despite William's flames being weaker, allowing him to them for longer amounts of time, he still uses them as a last-resort against powerful enemies, as he's incapable of maintaining them for too long. * Berate: William gathers the Flame of Rebuke in his mouth and blasts a column of golden flames at his opponent, burning away other attacks. * Flame Scolding Arrow: William forms an arrow using the Flame of Rebuke and fires. When the arrow makes contact, it covers who, or whatever it hits in burning flames that greatly damage the affected area. * Admonishing Swords: William creates many swords made from the fire of the Golden Flames of Rebuke and sends them at his opponent. The swords ignite whatever they touch in a large amount of golden flames. This is William's most powerful spell. * Retribution: William activates the Flame of Rebuke in his hand, preparing a punch. He then covers his fist in stone using his Earth Magic. This seals in the flames, increasing the power of his punch to incredible degrees. William learned this spell to combat fire based Slayers, so that they couldn't eat his Flame of Rebuke, and enter Dragon Force. This is because the fire and earth are so intertwined that a Slayer cannot eat them unless they can consume both elements. Sound Magic: William uses this magic more so supportively as opposed to offensively. He uses it in conjunction with his Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic to utilize echolocation, increasing his efficiency in caves. Telepathy: William can communicate over long distances with his telepathy, even being capable of communicating with Aether from the guild hall from Othrys. He can also use his telepathy to read his opponents attacks and react accordingly. Enhanced Senses: As a Dragon Slayer, William has enhanced senses of smell and hearing. However, William's Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic also gives him an enhanced sense of touch, allowing for him to sense vibrations in the ground. William can also use his enhanced hearing to use echolocation. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: William mastered hand to hand combat to use in conjunction with his magic. He can easily fist fight against opponents, including the most skilled unarmed combatants. His skill even allows him to fight multiple opponents at once. Immense Strength: William has incredible physical strength. He can deal incredible amounts of damage to his opponents with mere punches, and deal even more damage by enhancing his attacks with his Dragon Slayer Magic. He can also lift incredibly heavy stones, even those of gigantic proportions with his Dragon's Peak spell. Immense Durability: William is capable of taking immense amounts of punishment. William was able to withstand attacks from Seraph Kinmichi, and torture from Cronus Saturnalia without breaking. Enhanced Reflexes: William is capable of reacting to the combat movements of multiple opponents at once, even being capable of reacting to the lightning fast movements of Seraph Kinmichi. Immense Magical Power: William has a high amount of magical power. He's powerful enough to sustain a weaker variation of the Flame of Rebuke, without completely draining his magical power for several minutes, and fight evenly with Seraph. When exerting his magical aura it is colored dandelion. Trivia William's appearance is based off of Archer from Fate/Unlimited Blade Works. William's stats are: Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Fire Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Poison Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:Telepath